The proposed study extends a longitudinal study of 784 persons who have been studied since 1975, and who will be an average age of 38 when assessed. The cohort was originally randomly sampled, and has remained closely representative of the age group and geographical area from which it was drawn. Uniquely, personality disorders (PDs) have been assessed since early adolescence, in conjunction with the Axis I disorders, and a broad range of risks and outcomes. In 27 publications (of 153 published or in press from the Children in the Community study) PDs have been shown to be related to a number of childhood risks and, in turn, to constitute unique risks for both subsequent Axis I disorders and for serious impairment in function. The aims of the proposed research are to investigate: Changes in the prevalence and persistence of PD symptoms and disorders in mid-adulthood; Impact of previous and current PD on adult function, health, and health care; Prospective relationships between Axis I disorders and PD; Relationship of specific genetic differences to PD and related functioning; Environmental and experiential risk factors for PD and PD change; Risk/ gene interaction in predicting prevalence and course of PD; Impact of parental PD on parenting and on offspring. [unreadable] [unreadable]